Can you keep a Secret?
by Terrifically.Divine
Summary: It is only normal to have secrets. Things you have not told anyone else. Even your bestfriend. But what would life be if you spilled all your deepest secrets to an unknown person? someone you absolutely know nothing about, who now knows all about you?
1. Untold Secrets

AN: Based on Can You Keep A Secret by Sophie Kinsella. Disclaimer for CCS. Enjoy.

* * *

Everyone has secrets. I mean, who doesn't? You don't actually expect us all to tell every single little detail in our lives to our 'best friends', right? Well, at least I don't. Don't get me wrong, I love Tomoyo, but...it's just that, if I told her EVERYTHING, she might think I'm slightly screwed in the mind. And besides, she doesn't tell me everything. For instance, her on and off relationship with our next door neighbour, Eriol, which she keeps on denying. Which she is obviously lying. I heard thumping noises and both of their voices screaming when I came home early, when I passed by Eriol's door. She came home an hour later, sweating. She said she was at the gym. Uh huh. Like anyone's _that_ gullible. 

Okay, here are some untold things that are on top of my mind right now.

1. I'm in love with the cherry-flavoured cough medicine. Okay, I know what your thinking, gross right? Or I'm a cough-medicine drug addict. But I'm not. Honestly. But they should defiantly make it into a drink, like coke!

2. Whenever Mie Ling pisses me off with one of her 'Men are dumbasses' talk, or even worse 'You can't borrow my clothes because…' (and she goes on and on and on. The longest record was an hour and seventeen minutes.) Anyways, whenever she pisses me off, I water her precious (and very expensive) Japanese bonsai with orange juice, or coffee. Or tea. Depends what I've been drinking.

3. I hate thongs. I know they're suppose to be the sexiest thing on earth, but god, I really hate the idea of a string between my bum. I tried one on once. It was horrible. I do prefer not to talk about it.

4. My boyfriend (Rama) thinks I'm a size two and weigh 108 lb, when I'm actually a size four, and weight around 118 lb. It's a long story anyways, I'll explain it some time.

5.I really honestly hate the colour Mie ling painted on our door. I call the colour 'The Hint of Turd.'

6.I once had this dream of me, Tomoyo, and Eriol having a threesome. It was…strange.

7. I lost my virginity to a guy named david in my bedroom when i was 17 while my parents were downstairs watching Ben-Hur.

8. I really hate the pants Rama always wear. The same boring dark blue coloured trousers. Besides, he wears it way too high anyways.

9. I once borrowed money from Tomoyo saying I was in debt, which I was, until my dad paid it, and well…I saw this gorgeous Burberry trench coat, which I absolutely must have, and…bought that with her money. I said it was a late birthday gift from dad.

10. I have absolutely no interest in any of my clients lives. Okay, I know being physiatrist I have to care about them, and I do! It's just that…It does get boring once in a while and I have to pretend to be still listening.

11. I don't know how to cook. Well. I do know how to make instant noodles. But that's about it.

12. I love the colour pink, but I don't tell anyone, because people tend to think you're a feminist or a girly-girl once you tell them that. So I say my favourite colour is Green. It is. Kind of.

And of course, these are just a few of my untold things in my very boring life. It is really boring. Well, at least I thought it was. Until my flight from Hong Kong back to Japan. You see, it kind of messed up my life. Now if you're not completely bored of my endless babbling on my 'secrets', than maybe you're interested on hearing how one flight can ruin anyone's lives. Honestly.

* * *


	2. Unwanted Accidents

AN: You would think that after over a year working on this story, I would have a endlessly long chapter, but no, two short pages. I know, and I am so sorry. I promise during this spring break, I shall give you another chapter and another. And I also promise to never ever have such a long writers block.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

It wasn't a long time ago. Actually, now that I think of it, it really wasn't a long time ago. Even if it feels like it. It was only a week ago.

"Dad! The tap won't stop running!"

Holy Shit. The sink was already three quarters full, and the tap was on full blast. And the plug is stuck. I slammed my hand hard on the metal rod that lifted the tap, and damn. That thing just won't budge. And my hand hurts like fucking hell now. Shit.

Ow. Okay. Calm. That's what I always say to patients. And now it's my turn. Breath in, and out. In, and out. I gave a loud sigh and gave another cry,

"DAD, THE TAP IS OVER FLOWING!"

wait shit.

"I MEAN THE SINK IS OVER FLOWING."

pause.

"AND THE PLUG IS STUCK."

another pause.

"AND THE TAP WON'T TURN OFF."

heh, I'm such a great announcer. It's my last day here, and I'm about to drown my dad's expensive apartment and his fellow neighbours. Just a way to say goodbye.

"Hold on a minute, I'll be there in a sec…." his voice trailed off and was replaced by the tapping of keys on a keyboard. He said he was working on a project about ancient Rome and their architecture; I've looked through his report, and it as actually interesting.

My train of useless thoughts were interrupted by a splash, and I realized that the water had overflowed and was working it's way out the door. Ohh shiitt. I grabbed a towel and dumped it in the sink, thinking it would soaked up all the water. Not a good thing. I threw too hard. A splash of cold water splattered all over me, as the towel sank into the water. I quickly grabbed it out of the sink and threw it in the bath tub. Well, at least it isn't over flowing anymore. For now. I gave out a groan as the water kept on rising, and it was then I saw my little mermaid mouthwash cup. I automatically took the cup and tried to scope out the water and dump it in the tub. YES, I was saved! People won't have to drown! I dipped the cup in the water again and dumped it in the tub, again, and again, and again. The water kept coming, and I kept dumping. My hand is tired, and sore, and I think I've been doing this for 10 minutes. Oh God.

"DAD GET OVER HERE."

Well, the good thing is that nobody did drown or get hurt. Severely, anyways. My dad slipped on the wet tiles when he came to save me. But the really bad news is that the water leaked through the edge of the bathroom and into the apartment below his, and it's going to cost around a few thousands to fix it, not that it's THAT big of a problem. What can I say, my dad's kinda loaded. Funny, actually, because I'm kinda low on cash, I wanted to ask him for money, but not after that incident, and besides I would never hear the end of it from Kenya. That Bitch. Her parents died in a car crash, and came to live with us when I was 9. I will never forget the day she walked in with her perfect brown hair in pigtails, neatly ironed white blouse and plaid skirt. I thought it was so cool to have a new 14 year-old sister but noo, she took my room, blamed everything on me, and never let me play with her collection of Barbies. She was also good at everything. Her grades were always better then mine, always taller than me, and she always looked so neat and tidy. But let's not talk about that now. That's another story for another day. Ha. I've always wanted to say that.

p 

p 

p 

Okay, so I screwed up. But, today I get to go back to Japan, and you know what? It's going to be good, because finally get to see my boyfriend again.

I finally found my seat on the small airplane, and it's a window too! See? I _do_ have good days. I lifted my (brand new) Kate Spade bag into the compartment above my wonderful seat and slammed the thing shut. Oh God. It's stuck. I opened it again and tried to push my stuff and other people's luggage more in, and tired to closed it again. It's still stuck. I gave the lid one more push and SLAM, my elbow hit an elderly women in the face. "Oh My God! I am so sorry, I really am…" . "That's alright, Dear, it's the handle of your bag." She pointed the compartment, and I realized that It _was _the handle of my purse jammed in the corner. Oh God, this is so embarrassing. I can feel my face turning warmer as I shyly nodded and sat down on to my seat, as a flight attendant came over and shut that damn compartment. Why didn't she come over sooner? There're suppose to be here to help us people, aren't they? With a sigh, I sat down and relaxed on my comfy airplane seat. It's all good. Everything's fine. Everything will go smoothly, no more leaks, no more jams, and I get to be with Tomoyo and my boyfriend again. "Would you like anything to drink miss? Champagne, maybe?" It was the flight attendant who came and helped with the luggage earlier. "That would be great," I say. "Thanks!" She then turned to the man who sat next to me. "and you, sir?" He was Chinese and had dark brown hair, and was wearing a neat button down shirt with a pair of jeans. "Just brandy. Thanks." His voice was dry, and when he spoke in English, it had an American accent. I was going to ask him politely about where's he's from or where's he's going, but he immediately turned and stares out at the window again.

Which suites me fine, since I wasn't feeling that talkative either.


End file.
